Always You
by Hlbur14
Summary: What I think may happen between Jess and Nick over the next few episodes! Don't read if you don't want spoilers! Rated T for sexual references... please read! :D


**So I've been reading spoilers for the up and coming New Girl episodes, and oh my God, I swear these two are going to kill me! So to kind of satisfy my need for this couple to get their heads in gear, I whipped this up based on what I've read. It won't be accurate, in fact I may have gotten it all wrong, but I couldn't resist!**

**Be warned, don't read if you don't want spoilers!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Brown eyes bore into blue eyes, staring past the color and into their inner desires. It was just Nick and Jess, alone in his room, sitting side by side on his bed. Her chin was between his thumb and forefinger, keeping her face up and locking her eyes in his piercing gaze. He was so close he could smell her minty breath, which was hitched with nerves. She blinked several times, as if trying to clear her head. He had nothing to clear. He had never been surer about anything in the world, not when it came to this girl before him. He leaned in so achingly slowly, and the sides of their noses brushed together as their breaths mingled.

"We shouldn't we doing this." she said breathlessly. He wanted to smile at that, his eyes now pinned on her lips which looked so luscious, more so than usual.

"So what?" he breathed, half closing his eyes dreamily. She shuddered under his touch, his thumb stroking the line of her jaw.

"It's wrong." she whispered. He pressed his forehead to hers and gently nuzzled the side of her nose, taking a deep intake of breath. God, she smelled so sweet and pure. He'd might as well have been standing in a field of daisies, her smell so strong and intoxicating he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to remain in control. She was so goddam close! Suddenly seeing the shine of her cheeks of recently released tears, he softly brushed them away, however keeping her forehead to his.

"Nick…" she said with a faint trace of protest. He smirked. Her resolve was wavering.

"Just… let go." he murmured, and then pressed his lips to hers. As her lips moved freely, almost desperately, against his, he began to have a flash back. He pulled her closer and he relived the events leading to this very moment, the two melting into one another during the process. He gently pushed her down, his hand in her hair as he laid it against his pillow. He skimmed her body with her other hand, and all he could think about was _her _and how the hell he had gotten here_. _

It started out in a game of True American, the strip version (newly invented).How, you ask? Well, Schmidt taking him out to a bar was probably the best thing that ever happened to him, because if not for him, Nick wouldn't be in this very situation. He remembered little, only the highlights of that particular night. He and Schmidt had been after the same girl, Holly, whereas Winston had his eyes on a girl called Daisy. Jess had hoped for a night alone, but had gotten bored, so imagine her joy when the guys returned with every intention of having fun along with two girls. The highlights of that night, though? Two things;

Jess in her bra and weird skirt.

Jess in her room with a "scarecrow Nick".

The thing was, Jess (drunk) had let slip that she thought Nick was "super-hot". So imagine his smugness upon this confession. Embarrassed, she'd run to her room, semi naked may he add. Although he had been trying to win over Holly, throughout the night all he had wanted was to stare at Jess's beautiful body. He left the others to go and talk to her, where he found her desperately trying to hide the scarecrow she had made of him upon his absence earlier that night.

"What are you doing? What the hell is that?" he'd demanded, watching her trying the stuff the monstrosity under her bed. She'd squealed, spinning round to see him by the door laughing at her. Come on, it was pretty funny. She covered her face with her hands in sheer embarrassment, flopping onto her bed backwards.

"I want to shrivel up and die right now, like a frigging snail on a hot day!" she'd slurred, only making him laugh more as he came to sit beside her.

"You think I'm hot, huh? Gotta say, Jess, I'm pretty flattered right now." he told her, smiling genially as she sat up. "But do you mind telling me about the thing that is now under your bed?"

She giggled softly, shaking her head. "I got bored. I wanted a quiet night in, and I got bored, so I decided to make you." she said quickly, brushing her hair out of her face. The two froze for a minute as they heard shouting outside the room, and Nick casually got up and closed the door.

"Why me?" he asked her, grinning. He silently dared her to tell him the truth with his eyes, secretly hoping to hear three words in particular. He knew she wouldn't though. Jess was as stubborn as he was; the whole story with Remy proved that hands down. She bit her lip and did her best fake flirty look, overdoing it as she zoned of on him. He laughed.

"Cause you're totally hot, Nicolas." she purred, or more like _slurred, _and he drunkenly burst into laughter again. After that they spoke for a while, laughing at the screams and yells coming from outside, followed by cheers as one of them won the game. After a long time, when the apartment fell silent, the pair fell asleep.

Nick woke up the following morning with Jess in his arms, her back to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly, almost possessively, around her waist. She'd still been asleep, and without really thinking about it he buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. Beyond the alcohol smell he could smell _her,_ sweet as berries that practically smacked him in the face. But, as she stirred, reality kicked in.

She was still with Sam.

He quickly unwrapped himself from her as awaited her to wake up and come to her senses, most likely sharing the same hangover he would no doubt get acquainted with later. She'd moaned groggily, rubbing her eyes, and then her eyes landed on him.

"Nick? What are you doing in here?" she almost shrieked, bolting up right.

"Nothing happened, don't worry." he assured, holding his palms up in surrender. After, she quickly ushered him out of her room. Although saddened and a bit annoyed by this, he let it go… until he began to see more than he'd like of her and Sam together. Now that he was single, couples around him stood out more, especially when Jess was in that said couple. After spending the night with her in his arms, seeing her in the doctor's arms was more than he could take. That man had a woman beyond this world, which for Nick was agonizing. He could still remember her warmth, her slender body moulded into his, her scent assaulting his nostrils. But those experiences weren't for him, and it killed him.

I needed to talk to her.

A week passed, then two. Jess was always with the fancy doctor, either round his apartment or him in apartment 4D. He tried talking to her, truly he did, but Sam was always in the way. But, finally, he got her alone, he found her alone in the apartment after his shift at the bar, the guys nowhere to be seen. She greeted him kindly as she watched the TV, watching something about Panda Bears.

"Jess, I need to ask you something." He told her firmly, refusing to miss his chance. Pushing aside her achingly beautiful face and sitting beside her, he took her face in his hands. Her eyes grew wide with shock, taken aback by his advance.

"Nick, what are you-" she started, but he quickly cut her off.

"What's going on between us?" he demanded. She opened her mouth and closed it, and he couldn't stop the words escaping his mouth even if he wanted to. "Why are you with Sam, Jess? He's not good enough for you. There's something _here, _between you and me, and it sure as hell isn't friendship."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Nick." she whispered. By this point, not caring anymore, all he wanted was to kiss her. He began to lean in with urgency, instinct taking over logical thought, but before his lips could meet hers, Schmidt came through the front door.

"What the hell is this?" the man had bellowed, hands flying through the air. The two jerked away from one another, Jess standing and storming to her room with the slam of her door. For the next several hours, he had to listen to the fury that was Schmidt, going on about "breaking the loft dynamic" and "making a huge mistake", even though he denied anything going on between the two. The bartender had let go of the thread that told him to care, though. Schmidt made no different. At the end of it all, all Nick wanted was Jessica Day. But something interesting happened. Jess broke up with Sam, and that would have been amazing if she was still talking to Nick.

That leads to tonight.

Schmidt had organised a party to celebrate his and Nick's tenth year of being roommates. It would have been good if not for Nick being so depressed. It was held at the bar, and Schmidt also had a hard time at having fun, since Cece was on the hunt for a new suitor. Jess went to the party along with Winston and many other guests, but for the whole night Nick had had his eyes on the quirky girl who took the room across the hall from him in apartment 4D. But Jess had her eyes on someone else, a horridly handsome guy occupying the seat next to her by the bar.

It was easy to see that the two were mercilessly flirting, knees bumping knees, hands brushing buff arms, the whispering in ears and laugher following. Seeing this, Nick had been ready to explode. He couldn't stand it! Just nights before the two had been so close to kissing, and what, now she was just going to blank him from her life? Hell no! He'd managed to control himself for most of the night, but when the guy took Jess's hand and began leading her to the exit, that was enough.

He strode over there, snatching Jess's wrist and yanking her to his side.

"She's off limits." he snarled, ignoring Jess's look of confusion and fury.

"Nick, what are you doing?" she demanded hotly. He ignored her.

"This your feller or something, love?" the guy demanded. Jess didn't reply, and the man simply looked at Nick's face for confirmation. "Sorry, I don't do love affairs." he said and then swiftly left the scene. Jess yanked her arm free from Nick's hold, who was still in a silent fit of rage.

"What is your problem?" she hissed, but didn't leave him a chance to answer. She stormed out of the bar, and just when he thought she was going after the guy he'd shooed off, she caught a cab and presumably went home.

He took the same exit twenty minutes later.

When he got home around midnight, the guys still out, he made his way to his room after confirming that Jess was home; her keys were on the kitchen counter. He went to his room in moping silence, allowing the regret and sadness to envelope his body. Just as he sat down on his bed, readying to turn in for the night, Jess came storming into his room, the door slamming into the wall.

"What the hell Nick? What was that? First Sam, and now _this? _That guy was perfect; I could have gotten lucky tonight! You had no right to do that!" she screamed, but he responded quietly, surprising himself with what he said.

"Why'd you end it with Sam, Jess?" he asked. Her eyes bulged at his nerve, her fists clenching at her sides and her breathing accelerating. God, she was hot when she was made. He'd seen her like this before, when she caught him with Caroline. Honestly, during that fight, he thought they were going to jump each other's bones.

"Was it because of me and that near kiss?" he pressed when she didn't answer. She glared at him.

"You were going to kiss _me, _there wasn't much escape on offer." she spat.

"You didn't tell me no." he informed her, ignored the smugness in his chest. Moments passed, and Jess took this time to calm herself, and finally, she came to sit beside him. She released a sigh, closing her eyes as he watched her intently.

"We can't go there, Nick, it would ruin everything." she murmured. "You're one of my closest friends, if we got together and it didn't work out, and I lost you… I wouldn't be able to handle it. You mean too much to me."

"Who says it'll end?" he said. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Jess, since that night you got stood up after moving here, it's changed me. You gave me reason to live again. You made me see sense! During that cancer scare, you opened my eyes despite the situation. When Caroline showed up, you saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life. Hell, I nearly had a threesome with you and Remy just to prove a point to _you! _All the choices I've made have been mostly because of you. You're the reason I'm still here." By now she was crying, tears falling down her red cheeks as she sniffled gently. From then on it led to the kiss.

Now hovering over her, kissing her with all the passion he possessed for her, he managed to pull away for just a moment to ask one question.

"Why'd you end it with Sam?" he croaked, pecking her lips as she worked up her answer, one he already knew.

"Because of you." she breathed.

"That's what I thought." and he kissed her again, holding her, tasting her, smelling her, loving her. They became a mess of tangled limbs, her legs around his waist and his arms around her waist and neck. He kissed her lips, face, neck and collarbone, his breath hot against her lusciously creamy skin.

The night was one of the best he had ever had. Clothes fell to the floor, exposing more skin and a need to possess one another. They became one that night, expressing a year and a half's worth of anger, love and undeniable lust. With each kiss, Nick knew he would do all he could to make her his. Hands skimming the skin of her bare body that ached for him, he unlocked the iron grip of her arms around his neck, pinning her hands to the mattress and intertwining their fingers. She looked at him and he looked at her, until finally he kissed her long and hard and they entered a night of unrelenting passion and desire.

The following morning, he woke with his cheek on the back of her bare shoulder. She was tangled in his bed sheets and limbs, their hands still locked together between them. Gently, he kissed along her bare back, skimming her flesh with his teeth and tongue, stopping at the small of her back and working his way back up. She moaned softly, happily, as she snuggled closer to him.

"Don't ever leave me, Nick." she whispered. He kissed her lips softly.

"Never." he spoke softly. "It will always be you, Jess. Always."

And, for once, he had never been more sure of his own words.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
